Wonderguard
by rollingflare
Summary: The likelihood of anything getting past Wonderguard is really slim. There's a lot you can try to best it, but only a few things can get around it. If you are able to exploit it, you can bet it will be super-effective and you can definitely expect a one-hit KO. ((My sorry attempt at fluff :P I didn't mean for this to be a self-insert but here it is))
1. Revive

_**A/N: **_**Hello Err'body! Thanks for considering to read this (for those who aren't navigating away from this story already)! I totally appreciate! :D the pokemon category is huge, so if you intentionally found your way here, or just stumbled across this, thanks so much!**

**This is one of my first story ideas so the writing may not be all that great, but regardless I hope it will still be a good read! **

**Here's to high hopes of being okay-ish! :'D**

* * *

><p><em>Shwaaash!<em>

The last wave's crash against the rocks snapped my attention away from the boys.

_oh no..._

I was staring again...

_*sigh*_

I gather my knees to my chest and fiddle with passing dwebbles and krabbys with a stick. This is what I do as a hobby now. Sit around on the beach of Sunyshore to torment myself with the fact I'll never muster up enough courage to talk to my crushes. At least my Pokémon are enjoying themselves.

Out in the water, you can see my bobbing refrigerator, Rotom, having a blast with other aquatic Pokémon. My impetuous and silly Chandelure enjoys burrowing himself so his glowing, fiery orbs remain above ground. While my Whimsicott finds himself scattered among Hoppips and Jumpluffs as the wind whisk them about, Metang rests upon rocks meditating. Shedinja takes meditating to a whole 'notha level by clearing its mind completely...so 'completely' that it shows no sign of even living (I worry sometimes). Then there's Snorunt who's always just chillin'. Pretty cool dude.

The sky had a tinge of red starting to streak the base of the horizon. An intense volleyball game has come to an end, and when the small children left, they left mini villages of sand castles for the waves and nocturnal assailants to destroy. Also realizing the time, all of my Pokémon made their way and entered their pokeballs. Except Shedinja.

"Shejin. Sheeeejinnnn. Don't tell me that gust of wind took you out!"

_Damn Wonderguard._

_*sigh*_

"Let's get you to the Pokecenter, I ran out of revives last breeze ago."

My rotom print bikini started to glow as dusk settled and as I was already bent over, on my way up from pick up Shejin, my face started to glow as well. There was a revive in my face, but it was being held by a hand. My eyes traveled up the arm which the hand was connected to and as I made it up the collarbone and neck, I saw a big, gleaming smile, even in the semi-darkness. This smile was on the lower portion of the handsome face, and on top sat a big, bountiful heap of red hair, which formed the biggest afro anyone would ever see.

"Ahaha, it looks like your Shedinja had a little wipeout there! Here," He motioned for me to take the revive, and offered a smile. Realizing I was still somewhat bent over, I sharply straightened up and just stared directly into his face.

Okay, I'm pretty sure it's visible this time, 'cause the blush that's burning on my face is as hot as he is!

_*gasp!* _

_This is a total romance movie scene!_

_~The waves gently sweep the beach as the setting sun bathes us with its warm colors. Distant birds chirp in excitement as they encourage him to lean in for the- ~_

" - revive. It's okay, I have plenty more!"

Probably noticing my goofy day dreaming expression, he cocked his head to the side slightly and arched an eyebrow. After realizing what a stupid thing I've done, I tried to redeem myself.

"Oh! I-im sorry! I uh...I um, i-i- was trying to place where I've seen you before. You look really familiar and I feel like I should already know who you are..."

_Nice save?_

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I kinda forgot my manners there for a second! I'm Flint, one of the Elite Four, yada yada blah blah." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and had an apologetic expression, letting a grin slip as he said his last sentence.

_Nice Save._

"Say do I know you? I think I've seen you around, you look kinda familiar, too."

_*Squee!*_ _you mean to tell me he notices me?_

"Oh um, hehe, maybe." I stated nervously, letting my shyness takeover. Shejin was tucked lightly against my chest and my eyes found their way to the ground. During that small moment, I notice something a little off..

_Hmmm...this is strange..__I see my feet...Flint's feet...and ten more toes that I don't think should be there...__oh!-_

My eyes shot up to look the third person in the face. A pair of aloof, blue eyes stared back. A kricketune chirp would be perfect right about now..

_Awkwaaaaard..._

Breaking the awkward silence, Flint happily introduced me to my second crush. "Oh, this is my bro, Volkner." He slung an arm around Volkner's neck and teased, "Forgive his manners, it's not often he gets to hang around pretty girls. Ehehe, well, _any_ girls for that matter!" Volkner responded by elbowing him in the gut, resulting with Flint clutching his stomach on his knees.

"Sorry about that. I'm Volkner. I'm the gym leader of this town. You should come by sometime." He turned to Flint, who finally made it up to his feet. "As for pretty girls, I have one waiting for me now."

Unfortunately, he wasn't lying. On the edge of town, a girl with what seemed to be long brown hair was standing there, waving an arm in our direction. Flint raised an eyebrow while pointing towards the girl, as if he was puzzled and was making sure he understood what Volkner said. Volkner glared at him but decided not to waste any more time standing around with us and made his way to the top of the beach.

"Yeah, my point exactly! You don't hang with pretty girls!" Flint sneered when Volkner was no longer in earshot distance. "What was the point of even coming over here," he continued to mutter.

My long, black hair danced in the slight breeze that was stirring, and at this moment, I started to giggle. I mean c'mon! Here I am with the two hottest guys of Sinnoh, and they bicker like little kids! I tried to stifle my giggles back by covering my mouth a little, but it proved to be futile. Flint stopped his seething and acknowledged my presence. He gave a puzzled expression but joined me in laughter a moment later.

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry about that! Me and Volk can be a little..uh..rough on each other sometimes and we forget others are around."

"It's okay, what else would you expect from people who know each other so well?"

_Deep down, I'm kinda jealous of Volkner._

As the small excitement died down Flint perked up as if he realized something.

"Oh man! This whole time we've been talking and I didn't ask your name!"

"Aha, its fine! My name is Ami." I replied with a sincere smile. Flint beamed as he held out his right hand for me to shake (I just realized he's still holding on to that revive!) and I accepted it graciously.

"Nice to meet you Ami. Say, its gotten pretty dark, would you like for me to walk you home?"

_Oh hot damn! I must be freakin' dreaming!_

"Oh sure! Please do!"

_I hope I didn't sound as eager as I really am..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was that? I'm not quite sure what direction i want to take this in, but i have a couple of ideas. I'm kinda proud as to how it came out, but ehh, it's up to you guys to tell me :p**

**I'm not sure if i'll continue this or not since it's pretty pointless, but I might write more, just to see how it goes..**

***shrugs***

**Anyways, thank you for the read~!**


	2. PP Up

Well hey! Welcome to Chapter 2 of this pretty pointless story ;u;

It turns out that i really like this, so i'm just going to keep adding to it until i get bored of it whatever.

* * *

><p><em>Guess who walked you home last night!? Guess who walked you home last night!?<em>

Skipping and bouncing around, I'm in the kitchen making a sorry excuse of a sandwich. I hop over to the fridge and look for the mustard for the seventh time. Ugh, I can't think straight at all! Even though I'm looking at the door, and then the middle, and lastly the top shelf, I still can't find that blasted yellow bottle! My mind is hazed over from last night.

_Flint noticed me! From behind a rock!_

_…albeit I was wearing a swimsuit.._

_But he asked my name! And gave me a revive! A-and he walked me home! And OOH! Guess what he told me to do!? _

_Heehee, he told me to…have a good night!_

While reviewing last night's movie scene for the 50th time this afternoon, I pay no attention to what I'm grabbing from the refrigerator. With all of my meat and produce stacked high on the bottom half of my sandwich, I squirt white mustard on to my fillings…except, last time I checked, mustard didn't smell like…

_Oh shit, did I really just do that?_

With my super-ultra-fantastically-yummy-delectable sandwich ruined by tartar sauce, I slump over with defeat. My stomach feels as if it hadn't had nourishment in ages! Well! I guess I could hit the beach again. They always have the best food and entertainment!

_...And I guess I'm already ready to go…_

Because I was so enthralled and captivated last night, I just slept in my bikini! Not even bothering to change or shower! Ehh, well, the LEAST I could do is change into a different bikini. I think I'm feeling a bit fired up today, so why nooot…hmm, a fire type?

Ditching my sandwich and leaving the kitchen, I go down the hall to my bedroom. Rummaging through my drawer containing my panties and bras, I sift through numerous swimsuits. Most of them are okay, but I need something that will…_light a spark~!_

* * *

><p><em>Cyndaquil? Cute, but no.<em>

_Vulpix? Okaaay, buuut.._

_Ew, Torkoal? Why do I even have this?!_

_*Gasp!* Found it!_

I untangle a bikini that have cute little Chimchars doing different karate moves and positions. Oh, it's so adorable! I think he'll love it! _I mean, I know I do…but I'm sure he would, too…like, if I were to see him…by chance…*ahem*_

With that rolling around in my head, I change swimsuits and put on a pair of shorts so I wouldn't be flashing my butt on the streets. As I discarded my rotom bikini into the dirty clothes hamper, it gave me this very pressing urge to do something…as if me forgetting to change last night triggered another reminder…that I forgot to do…huh. It'll come back to me eventually. I shuffle on a pair of pink flip flops and tie my hair up into a messy bun.

_Actually, I think a ponytail would probably look a bit better.._

So I go for my brush on that's resting in the bureau and flick my hair to and fro until all of the kinks and fly-aways are tamed.

_But honestly, now that I look at it, I should just leave it down…_

Feeling frustrated by my own indecisiveness, I shake my hair loose and make it look presentable at the least. With my hair and 'wardrobe' in check, I'm out of the room and into the living room. As I'm approaching the front door, I get that nagging sensation of being forgetful again. I can't quite figure it out, but I must be getting closer to realizing what it is.

_I dunno. Oh well._

While standing around thinking to myself like an idiot, a pungent smell hits my nose. _Ahh, gross, what is that?!_

My question was soon answered with just a turn of the head. Oh yeah, that damned sandwich! Huh, wow, that needs to go! I go back into the kitchen to properly dispose of the rancid, once-edible sandwich and catch a sudden shiver down my back as if someone…was _watching_ me…

I look out the window located above the sink.

_Nooope..no one peepin'.._

I stealthily glide on over to the large living room window.

_Nuh-uh, not a soul._

Well then, I guess I'm ju-OH SHIT! Oh, wait, it's just Shejin!

Shejin simply looks on from the sofa, knowing what a nutcase his owner is.

.._Or is he?_

Usually he just hovers, but for some reason, he's stiff….on his side…not levitating…and

_oh **wow**._

Under my rigid Shedinja is a yellow, multifaceted medicine container. Full of reviving qualities. I was supposed to give said Shedinja. Because said Shedinja. Is KO'd.

_OOH! BUT GUESS WHO GAVE YOU THAT REVIVE!? Teeheehee!_

I get all giddy again as I think about last night's encounter with Flint. He's so nice! He didn't have to give me his reviiiive~ BUT HE DID!

Acting like that was the most chivalrous thing a guy could do for a girl, I medicate my dearest Shejin and give him a moment to wake up. I didn't mean to have him out cold all night like that, but I guess that means he's all rested up!

_..with his one Health Point and all…_

* * *

><p>After taking care of my neglected task, I finally get out the door. I leave Shejin out of his ball since I would feel kinda bad stuffing him back in there after being unconscious. With my house being under the solar panels, it's somewhat shady and there's not as much traffic as it would be above.<p>

As I approach the beach, the amount of bodies per square yard starts to increase. Everyone loves soaking up the sun and enjoying the sandy shores. I stroll up to the food court to see what I'm in the mood for today. Actually, anything without tartar sauce on it would have my approval!

After a little deliberation, I settle for a nice tray of nachos. I meander over to my favorite boulder and plop down behind it out of sight.

_Wow, I must have killed a lot of time sleeping in and dillydallying around this morning! The sun is already past midpoint in the sky!_

Time sailed on by as I people watched. Not a single red afro in sight.

_*sigh*_

I continue to munch on my nachos until my hand scraped the bottom of the tray expecting to find another chip. Well damn!

I get up and brush the sand off my thighs and then sought out a nearby trashcan. Once I disposed of my trash, I just walked the shores. The sky was now painted with passion colors and the beach had cleared out. A group of Marill could be seen out in the distance just bobbing around on the surface of the ocean. Finneon glittered as they swam by the sun's setting rays. The kung-fu Chimchars really popped in the sunset, too. They're actually pre-

"-tty cute swim suit. They're my favorite pokemon. Well, actually Infernape is, but they're practically the same, right?"

Wide eyed like a Stantler in headlights, I slowly turn around and voila! Poofy red afro in sight!

"I didn't scare you, did I? I know the beach scene at night can either be really scary or very romantic."

_Time to babble like an idiot!_

"Oh! um, ahh, no, uh, not at all!" I gave a wow-you-really-surprised-me-but-I'm-going to-try-and-lie-knowing-you-wont-believe-it-just-to-try-and-save-some-dignity smile and looked back at the ocean.

"Haha, alrighty then. Well um, did your Shedinja make it all right? Little guy was really knocked out!" Flint took a couple steps so he would be standing beside me. He was trying to make eye contact but me and my awkward self only gave the ocean my attention. But, in my peripheral vision, I could make out some nicely sculpted abs etched into a nice, lean, and lithe body.

_Oooh, this is so hard!_

"Uh, yeah, I booted him right back up! He's a little fragile, so it was silly of me not to er, uh, have a revive on me!" I was attempting to calmly look him in the eye but my eyes immediately locked on to him with no hesitation.

_Oh!, what girl wouldn't wanna kill me to have this moment with him! That perfectly chiseled face! That dashing smile! I see his mouth moving, but I can comprehend a damn word he's saying! Ahhh! That personality of his that's so contagiously-_

"mesmerizing and-"

_I would love to just take him down-_

"so hard and take every ounce of energy to-"

_Makeout with him until forever comes!_

"Say, would you like to do it some time?"

"YES! I mean, uh, WHAT!?" I start to cough and my face turns red immediately! OH SHIT! I didn't know he was one of those freaky mind readers! "I uh, oh…ahh,"

"Awesome! Bring your team and we'll have a two-on-two! Let's see if you can smolder these embers!"

And with that, I inadvertently set up a date with Flint and didn't even know it. My mouth gaping open like a Magikarp, I watched as Flint make off to town with a spring to his step.

_Guess who you're going to battle tomorrow? Guess who you're going to battle tomorrow?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for the read! :)<p> 


	3. Itemfinder

Ahoy there! :D Thank you guys for the reviews - it's nice to know i'm not the only person enjoying this story lmao

Hopefully this chapter won't be a disappointment, ehehe ;u;

* * *

><p>Oh, this can't be happening!<p>

_Oh, but it is._

A battle? Two on two!?

_Yeah, another name for it would be a double battle._

What if he's really really good and I suck more than usual?

_Well, he is a member of the Elite Four._

Okay, I can't even get reassurance in my mind!

Don't.

Panic.

Don't Panic.

What are you freaking out about? It's not like this is a date or anything. You're only going to battle one of the hottest guys in Sinnoh, if not THE hottest guy in Sinnoh, aaaand make a big fool of yourself while doing it. 'Cause ya know, it's not like he's part of the Elite Four or anything. And just because you have a burning hot infatuation for him doesn't mean he feels the same way.

_*sigh*_

Maybe..maybe I should just…not show up..it's not like I'll be wasting his time or anything. I'm sure he's got more important things to do anyways. Volkner might need some help at his gym, or maybe another girl in a bikini came trouncing by. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd totally forgotten all about it, really.

I burrow further into my sheets and let my comforter swallow me under its warmth. All of these thoughts were racing faster than the sun could rise. The sky was still dark with quite a few clouds blotting out the moonlight. In between the cloud breaks, the slight shimmer of stars presented itself.

_*sigh*_

_What do I do?_

I stare out the window for another moment before I decided to sit up and slip on a pair of socks that happened to be at my bedside. I grope the neck of my lamp until I find the switch and with a couple of clicks, the room is brightly lit. Across the room on my bureau were six pokeballs; each decorated in variety of seals that I thought matched each of my cuties the best. As I got up to gather my pokemon, I notice that one of the balls – one decorated with pink petals and lines – was already open. Not much to my surprise, my Whimsicott has escaped and is probably hiding somewhere. Even though he seems to do this at the most inappropriate times, I can't help but to forgive him. It's because he's so fluffy and cuddly and adorable that he always get away with it!

Before I start the search for my mischievous Whimsicott, I go over to my closet and look for a decent shirt that would be comfortable enough for early morning beach weather. I don't know why, but the cropped tee with a bunch of jolly Ludicolos on the front spoke to me and said 'wear me'. Because it's Sunyshore, I just feel the need to throw on some shorts. So there's not always much question in wardrobe when it comes to that!

Before I put on my shorts and shirt, I head back over to my drawer and snag a simple dual-colored bikini from the bureau and change into that. Once again, a bikini is a given! Sometimes I wonder why I even buy bra and panties anymore if all I'm going to wear is a bikini underneath! After I handle that, on goes my shirt and shorts and back over to the closet I go.

On the closet floor was a small, one compartment bag that opened and closed by the amount of tension that was in the straps. Right beside that was a pair of sneakers that were in good condition, but it was evident that they have been worn down a bit from the dusty coloration along the soles. Although they were tied, I still slip them on as if they were laceless. Once both feet were equipped with sneakers, I snatch up my bag and head back towards my bureau to collect my pokemon.

After I bag my babies, I switch my lamp off and exit the room. Okay, it's a good thing I keep my house clean 'cause I'm sure I would probably trip over something and die. Hide-and-Go-Seek in the dark can be one of the most dangerous things ever when a Whimsicott is involved. The places he hide in!

"Wiiiily, wheeeere are yoooou?"

I cautiously make my way down the hall and stop in front of the bathroom.

"Wily, come on, we're heading down to the beach as soon as you come out of hiding!"

I'm almost certain that I heard a small giggle come from the kitchen, but for all I know, he could be in the living room or in the hall with me. He's creepy like that.

"Do you want to be left here all alone? We have some important things to do today, we need to get an early start!"

Each footstep was careful not to trip or kick anything as I was now in living room. I was almost at the door.

"Alright, we're goAAAHHHH! WILY!"

Right as I turned to announce my departure, a mass of cotton fell from the ceiling and landed on my face! The fluffy lump of trouble detached himself from my head since his laughing fit wouldn't allow him to have a firm grasp. If I really wanted to be a cruel, heartless trainer, I would definitely get down and tickle him some more. But I won't. I have a heart. For today, anyways.

Instead, I pick up the giddy fluffball and prepare to leave the house. I take a moment to pause and remember the mini-conversation I had with myself in my mind earlier. Another deep breath calls for another deep sigh. Even though it's dark, I can feel thoughtful, amber eyes look up into my face with curiosity.

_So..here's what I can try to do.._

"No, no, no! Snipes, you need to time your attack with Wipple! If it's not precise, Wily can easily dodge and Metti will have a clear shot! Okay okay, start from the beginning, don't worry, it's just practice. We're just training, guys, don't panic,"

I can see that they're trying, and it's obvious that they take care to not disappoint me. I try to shake the frustration out of my voice when I give a command or when I try to rectify a minor mistake, but my dissatisfaction is too evident. I let myself drop down into the sand with an ungraceful plop. I continue to observe the current mock double-battle with as much patience as I can muster up at the moment.

Snipes initiate the battle with Icy Wind while Wipple simultaneously uses Will-O-Wisp; potentially surrounding Wily and Metti with status attacks against their favor. Being the speedy Whimsicott he is, Wily easily evades using Hurricane – riding the wind and tossing up quite a bit of sand all over the place. Metti used this opportunity to throw a Bullet Punch in Snipes' direction. Snipes was almost clocked until Wipple saved the day; using his body as a shield, Wipple allowed Metti to hit him, inflicting minimal damage. I had to do a mini-clap when I realized he was using his Flame Body ability! Aww, they're making me a happy pokemon owner!

Even with Wipple covering for him, Snipes wasn't out of the clear yet! Ugh, they should all know not ever leave Wily out of sight! Here comes Wily from mid-air with a Shadow Ball fully formed and ready to throw. Quick on his stubby little feet, Snipes is able to create a Blizzard – sending harsh, icy winds all over the beach and catching Wily off guard.

"YEAH! That's what I want to see guys, this is it! Keep it up!" I cheered, jumping to my feet super excited. I think we might have something, here! I'll let them get a few more turns in and then we can take a break or something.

My Rotom looked at me and I could tell it was finally at ease. It was a bit unsettled earlier – probably because of my crazy spouting.

"Rottz, what do you wanna be when you battle? Please not the silly lawnmower; that form doesn't seem to be all that helpful."

It bobbled about eagerly as a response to my comment. Hehe, it's the small little moments like these that make me happy. I know I'm not much of a pokemon trainer, but my pokemon make it seem otherwise. I put all of my weight on my hands and recline back in the sand. Turning my attention back to the battle on the beach, I almost fainted!

The sun had actually began to rise and a third of it was now visible. I don't know if it was tad bit too dark for me notice before, but the beach was a mess! Sand was strewn all over the place – making lumpy mounds and deep trenches. Ice crystals covered some of the humps, while full-on ice boulders jutted out dangerously on the beach. Of course, Wipple had done some damage, too; leaving behind a lot of smoldering cinders in small pockets of the sand.

"STOP! Alright, we're done!" I charged into the battle 'arena' to halt the training. Expecting eyes focused on me, awaiting a critique.

"You guys were perfect this time, I'm really proud, but LOOK. We're going to get kicked off the beach forever if we can't straighten this place up before someone sees it!" Panic was evident in the way I threw my arms about, using gestures to help explain the situation.

Everyone looked wiped, to be honest, but do I look like I can summon a hurricane to even out the sand or calm the waters?!

Of course, without protest, my precious babies set to work and didn't hesitate for a second to help out. The sun was up high enough to illuminate the land with intense rays of reds and oranges. From what I could see, no one was coming down from town to walk the shores. Or not yet, anyways.

Once the beach was looking spiffy enough to be presentable to the public, I began to relax and sat down atop one of my favorite rocks. There was a subtle breeze dancing about that seemed to put me at ease all the more. My mind began to drift off into thought, but in a good way.

Why was I so afraid of battling Flint? I mean, yeah, all of the reasons I had before are still pretty damn valid, but look at my pokemon! Wipple is one of the bravest and most loyal Chandelures anyone could ask for for even coming onto a beach! I'm sure a Snorunt would prefer to be somewhere a bit cooler than a beach, so I give cred to Snipes as well. For being a Metang of solitude, Metti does well for being out around people all the time, and I think Rottz gets a little upset every now and then when it's not able to pull any pranks on anyone. Wily is Wily. He's happy-go-lucky and doesn't take any of my scolding personally. Same with Shejin, except being void of actually showing it. Ever.

But speaking of which…

_Oh damn it._

As I was assessing all of my pokemon, I would look at them. All of them except Shejin, of course. When did he vanish? During the battle? During the clean up? During whenever he feels like fainting?

_Ugh._

"Alright guys, I know how tired you are, and I know it's about time to kick back and relax, but we gotta do one more thing before that can happen," I scooted off my rock and rubbed my face a bit. They awaited the next bit of info with eagerness. D'aww, they are the best!

"It appears that we've lost Shejin again, sooo yeah..I have no idea where he went…" With that being all that needed to be said, we all began to comb the beach. There weren't any obvious lumps, and if he were to be wedged in some rocks or something, his coloration would make him stand out a bit in the sun's off-colored rays. The only place I could really see him to be would be the..

_Oh man.._

Ocean.

I stop my beachcombing at this wonderful realization.

_*sigh*_

None of my pokemon are really equipped to head into the water, and they've done enough already to help out.

Arrgh, I really don't feel like getting wet I really don't feel like getting wet I really don't feel like stumbling across a creepy pokemon that will scare the living daylights out of me ahhhh!

_*sigh*_

To hell with it.

Off goes thy shirt and shorts as I approach the water's edge. The sun has barely risen, so of course this water is gonna be hella cold. I reluctantly take off my socks and shoes and test the water's temperature. And boy does it feel like the worst decision of my life!

Well actually…because it _is _the ocean, it really wasn't all that bad, but I'm a baby and I'll make sure to complain anyways.

I slowly dip into the water until I'm waist high in the ocean. Honestly, this feels kinda nice, so I guess this isn't all that bad of thing! Plus it's always a good idea being calm when there's a chance of encountering a Tentacruel or some other unfriendly-looking water pokemon.

I survey the ocean's surface for any bobbing object that could be a fainted Shedinja. There really isn't anything out there that I could see, but hey, it's worth the search. I stride out a little further until the water level's at my chest, and right as I was about to start out, my pokemon began to make a lot of noise.

Wily runs to the water's edge and hops around excitedly. Slightly confused, I turn around completely to see what he's trying to tell me. The others were bouncing about too, looking in the direction of the city. I focus my attention to towards the distant buildings and I see something moving, heading in this direction.

_What is that?_

_Is it a Sudowoodo?_

_It can't be..its color is off..unless, of course, it's a shiny! Maybe I should catch it?_

As the figure came closer to the beach, its shape became a bit more tall and lankier.

_Well, nah, I don't think I could really do much with it. Ehh, that doesn't look like a Sudowoodo now that I can see it better…_

Wily was still jumping around ecstatically, urging me to come out of the water. Moving along with the tide, I stumble onto the shore with the weight of the water pulling me down. Wily ran off towards the figure after I came ashore.

I don't know why, but the closer it came to view, the more anxious I grew.

_Okay, so that definitely isn't a Sudowoodo.._

_From the build of it, it's definitely…a human. Oh, so I guess it's time for the early morning people to come out on to the beach with their itemfinders._

_Saaay, I know the sun's morning rays can be intense, but a hat that big isn't necessary. Or at least I don't think it's necessary. Though that shade of red looks nice in the sunlight._

O-oh, that person sort of shares the same shape of someone….I know..i-is…

_Wait a minute…that's not a hat, is it!?_

_And that lanky figure, not a lot of people around here is that tall!_

Ohhh nooo….

_I..I gotta…._

_Run._

Upon that realization, I tried to snatch Wily up to hide myself, but that damn Whimsicott and his speed! Not really caring how ridiculous it would look to hide behind a Whimsicott in the first place, I thought about my other options that were equally stupid.

_Okay, if Wily and the others distract him, I could lay down flat and cover myself in sand! O-or ease my way back into the ocean, or- OH! Lemme sneak behind this boulder before he sees m-_

"Yo!"

_Nope, I guess dying is the only choice now. Byeee!_

While I was devising an escape plan, Mr. Nicely-Sculpted-Abs was already in clear view, coming my way. My hands covered my face in embarrassment and I just stood there, petrified just by being in his presence.

"I thought that was you, and I think this belongs to you? Oh, hey, are you okay?"

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry_

I attempted to look into his face but the most I could do was spread a couple of fingers apart and peer through them. Once I realized that I was being more idiotic than usual, I dropped my hands sharply by my side and looked into his eyes.

Pewter eyes were locked onto mine with sincere concern. I guess he doesn't know this, but uh, you can't expect me to reply immediately whenever I look into such alluring eyes. It takes a blink from me to finally snap out of my dream world.

"Oh um, yeah, I'm fine, aha," I try to play it off but DAMN am I hopeless or what? "I was just um, looking for my Shedinja. It seems like every time we come down here, I find a way to lose him!"

Flint's worried frown easily flipped into a wide smile as he raised what was in his hands. "I knew he belonged to you! You're the only one person I've ever seen with Shedinja, actually."

AHH I'm so glad Shejin is back! I think he would be happy, too. If only he wasn't K'OD again. I take him out of Flint's custody and wrap him in my arms.

"Oh thank you so much! I was looking all over for him! Thank you so much, um, Flint. This is the third time you've helped me out within the three days that we've met!"

_Oh my goodness I said his name…OUT LOUD. Does he think I'm weird? He must think I'm a careless person for losing my pokemon! He's probably thinking I'm helpless if I can't solve my own problems. 'Wow, whatta loser, who even owns a Shedinja?' he says in his mind._

"Hey, it's no problem! Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself."

_There's that charming smile that melts your heart into a soupy puddle and the sweetest words that serenades the ears._

"Oh, thank you, you're.. too kind," My eyes settle down to the sand as my face begins to heat up. Though I gotta give myself props for not staring at his body. Go meee.

"Hey, Ami,"

Trying my best not to look at every inch of his body, I lifted my head in response. I know my face was burning red, and I know any facial expression I wore was going to look silly, but…I'm starting not to care. It's not like I can really help it anymore.

"Do you-, ahh, what are you doing up so early, anyways?" He started to say something, but stopped himself. If…I-if I'm not mistaken, it looks like..he's blushhhhnah I doubt it.

"O-oh, well..you're going to think this is so stupid if I tell you," I admit.

"Oh c'mon! I doubt you're capable of doing anything stupid, Ami." His tone was playful, but serious. I still couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or not..

"Well, um…you promise not to laugh?" I ask, obviously nervous.

_I can't believe this happening, though! It's like we're progressing to another level in our imaginary relationship – gaining trust! Oh man, we're on fire here!_

"I promise," Flint officiated the promise with a nod of the head and an earnest smile.

_Am I…reeeally going to…tell him? He'll think I'm a sore loser for sure!_

I think my nerves really got to me. I'm either shut tight like a Clamperl with nothing to say or I'm non-stop jibber-jabber like a Chatot that knows too much speech.

"You see,"

_I think I'm feeling Clamperl.._

"I really wanted to be ready for our battle today and I thought about it and thought about it to the point where I couldn't get a good night's sleep so in order to at least brush up on my skills I figured we would all train before the afternoon and the beach was perfect since no one really swims before sunrise and I know I'm not the best trainer but my pokemon worked so hard and then I end up losing my Shedinja in all of it and then you show up in time to watch me prove how pathetic of a trainer I am and now I-"

That was it. Everything stopped. None of my pokemon were around, the waves halted mid-motion, and there was no city on the sandy horizon nor was there a thought in my mind being processed correctly.

The only thing happening right now was Flint kissing me. A gentle hand cupped the bottom of face as soft lips caressed mine. The longer they remained, the more it seemed like it belonged, the more natural it felt for his lips to linger on mine. After the initial shock of it all, I finally relaxed and closed my eyes and went with it. I think I almost dropped Shejin from how loose and euphoric I began to feel.

Even though it was probably two more seconds, I'm going to say it was two eternities before I came back down to earth and realized there was sand and pokemon and stuff around me again. It wasn't a French kiss or anything, but still..that was…that was…that was amazing! But to hell with that, that was also…also my…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, um, be so err, so forward.." Flint apologized after he broke the kiss. A hand went to his mouth and he backed up a little to give me some space. I honestly didn't want to hear his damn apologies. That was the most amazing thing I could ever ask to happen to me.

We both avoided eye contact and would occasionally catch a glimpse of each other's face when the other looked away. He had a shy smile but wore a bothered expression. I did the usual thing I do whenever I'm remotely shy or embarrassed and looked down to ground, picking at pockets of sand with my feet.

_So um, I guess he doesn't really care for Chatots much, huh?_

The silence wore on, but it was kind of comfortable since we both were being a bit awkward. Before it dragged on too long, I broke the silence with a confession.

"You promise you won't laugh…if I tell you something else?" I still avoided his eyes by keeping them on the sand.

"Shoot for it,"

I mustered up enough courage to at least look at his chin.

* * *

><p>Please forgive me. I might be a hopeless romantic but writing romance definitely isn't my forte ;~;<p>

I really hope to continue this, whiiich i know i will, but i..i dunno

Thank you all for stopping by to give this a read :) Until next time i guess~!


End file.
